


Tela de la araña

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Fucked Up, M/M, Murder, Strangulation, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sé qué eso es tu problema, sé qué Kei es el único obstáculo que te detiene, Ko. No creo que sea jamás en medio, ¿sabes?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Tela de la araña

**Tela de la araña**

Yabu se levantó rápido de la cama.

Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, y estaba a punto de volver a dormir, seguro de haberlo soñado, cuando oyó otra vez tocar el timbre.

Preocupado, se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

Miró del ojillo, luego abrió rápido la puerta, frunciendo el entrecejo, la ansiedad que crecía.

“¡Hikaru!” exclamó en cuanto vio a su amigo. “¿Qué demonio pasó?” preguntó, apartándose del umbral para dejarlo entrar.

El menor se encogió de hombros con aire tranquilo, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola con las otras.

“Nada, Ko. Pasaba por aquí y... pensé de venir a saludarte.” explicó, con simplicidad.

Yabu se salió los ojos, mientras iban en el salón, y echó una mirada asombrada al reloj.

“Hikka, son las _tres de la madrugada_.” dijo, la voz más alta de un par de octavas. “No es realmente hora de visita.” añadió, frotándose los ojos como para tratar de mantenerse despierto, y luego volviendo a mirar el menor, esperando una respuesta.

Yaotome se mordió un labio, acercándose despacio al mayor, hasta que no fueron a unos centímetros de distancia.

“¿Qué pasa, Ko? ¿No eres feliz de verme?” preguntó, enfurruñado y, pareció al mayor, un poco ofendido.

Kota parecía estar más y más confundido por la actitud de su amigo, pero entendió que no iba a ganar mucho siguiendo con las preguntas.

Le indicó distraídamente el diván, suspirando.

“Anda, siéntate.” murmuró, resignado.

Se quedaron mirándose unos minutos más, sentado uno a lado del otro en ese diván, demasiado cerca en la opinión de Yabu, pero estaba demasiado cansado para cuestionar la distancia.

Estaba a punto de volver a preguntarle qué hubiera pasado, determinado a no creer en una simple visita de cortesía, cuando el menor le puso una mano en la pierna, extendiéndose hacia él.

Se salió los ojos cuando se encontró con la cara peligrosamente cerca de la suya, cuando lo sintió forzar sus manos que trataban de tenerlo lejos; sintió sus labios rozarlo, sin que Kota tuviera éxito de reaccionar de manera inmediata.

Pasaron unos segundos más antes que Hikaru bajara la guardia, y a ese punto Kota pudo finalmente tomarlo por los hombros y empujarlo hasta que no tuvo la espalda contra el diván.

Se fue lo más lejos posible de él, mirándolo asombrado, mientras la expresión en la cara del menor mostraba sorpresa.

“Kota, yo...” murmuró, pero el mayor no lo dejó continuar.

“Yo qué, ¿Hikaru?” gritó, mordiéndose pronto un labio por el tono utilizado.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y seguro no tenía intención de despertar todo el vecindario sólo porque su mejor amigo se había vuelto loco. “¿Qué pensabas de hacer, viniendo aquí a esta hora, sin darme una buena razón y tratando de... asaltarme?” le dijo, en voz más controlada, mientras la cara del menor se ponía agria.

Yaotome se sentó, sin dejar de mirarlo fijo.

“No traté de asaltarte, Kota. Sólo quería...” se interrumpió, pasándose las manos entre el pelo y tirando, fuerte, como si quisiera hacerse daño. “¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar lo que siento, entender que tú y yo podemos...” se mordió un labio. “¿Qué podemos ser felices?” se puso en pie, volviendo cerca de él, pasándole delicadamente un dedo en la cara, rozándolo apenas.

Yabu estaba demasiado involucrado escuchándolo para preocuparse de rechazarlo.

“Hikaru.” dijo después de unos segundos, en tono firme. “No es esto el punto. Yo estoy con Kei, y lo sabes esto.” deletreó las palabras, hablando de manera seria y mirándolo en los ojos, buscando señas de decepción o rabia.

Se sorprendió cuando, en cambio, lo vio sonreír.

“Lo sé. Claro que lo sé.” murmuró, arrodillándose al pie del diván, sin dejar de mirarlo. “Sé qué eso es tu problema, sé qué Kei es el único obstáculo que te detiene, Ko.” siguió, inclinándose hacia él y apresurándose a volver a hablar cuando vio que estaba a punto de interrumpirlo. “No creo que sea jamás en medio, ¿sabes?” susurró, la boca cerca de su oreja.

Yabu frunció el entrecejo.

El sentido de las palabras de Hikaru tomó unos segundos antes de asumir una forma en su mente, y aunque recibiéndolo, su confusión no disminuyó.

“¿Qué quiere decir eso, Hikaru?” preguntó, lentamente, como si de verdad no quisiera conocer la respuesta a su pregunta.

Yaotome se puso en pie, respirando hondo y encogiéndose de hombros.

“Kei ya no es un estorbo, Kota. Es como he dicho.” explicó, como si fuera enteramente comprensible.

Yabu se puso en pie también, cogiendo el menor por la camiseta, llevando la cara a unos centímetros de la suya.

“¿Qué pasó, Hikaru?” siseó, sintiendo su aliento hacerse más y más pesado, mientras empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado.

El menor sonrió otra vez, aferrándose con las manos a las caderas de Kota.

“Lo maté, _Ko_.” susurró, viéndolo palidecer.

Yabu lo dejó ir, sintiéndose improvisamente débil, como si las rodillas no pudieran sostener su peso.

_Lo maté_.

No podía ser real.

No tenía sentido, no...

Había hablado con Kei esa noche, antes de acostarse.

Estaba bien, tenían una cita el día siguiente por el almuerzo.

Estaba bien. Le había dicho que lo quería.

Estaba bien.

Ignorando a Hikaru, corrió hacia su habitación, cogiendo el móvil de la mesilla y marcando rápido el número de Inoo.

_Contesta, joder_ seguía repitiendo a sí mismo, mientras el teléfono sonaba en vano.

Volvió en el salón, echándolo contra el diván y mirando a Hikaru, que se había quedado en la posición como lo había dejado, sin dar señales de comprender la entidad que lo que acababa de decirle.

“Hikaru...” murmuró, cerca de la desesperación. “Dime qué es una broma.” pidió, casi suplicando.

El menor no contestó; en cambio, se dirigió hacia la entrada del piso, volviendo con su chaqueta en mano.

Yabu lo miró confuso, hasta que no vio lo que le estaba mostrando.

Saltó adelante, sacándosela de las manos y mirándola, horrorizado.

“Hikaru, ¿Por qué hay sangre en tu chaqueta?” preguntó en un susurro.

“Te lo dije, Kota. Lo maté.” repitió el menor, como si no tuviera paciencia por su insistencia.

Le volvió cerca, metiéndole las manos en los brazos y extendiéndose otra vez hacia de él, tratando de besarlo.

“¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?” le preguntó Yabu, moviendo la cara así que Hikaru fallara. “Hikaru, entiendes que has... que has...” quería pronunciar las palabras, quería que el menor sintiera su peso y entendiera la severidad, pero no tuvo éxito. Sintió una lágrima correrle en la cara, y el instinto tomar el control de su mente, ya incapaz de razonar.

Lo cogió por los hombros, empujándolo contra el diván y montándole encima.

“Kota, entiendo cómo te sientes. Kei siempre te convenció del hecho que no pudiera estar nadie por ti sino que él, pero no es así.” le dijo, determinado. “Yo sé qué puedes olvidarlo. Sé qué _yo_ puedo hacértelo olvidar, Ko.” concluyó, en aire esperanzado.

“No me llames Ko.” fue todo lo que el mayor fue capaz de decirle, mientras miraba el hombre bajo de sí, su expresión sin culpa, como si de verdad fuera seguro que lo que había hecho fuera correcto.

Como si de verdad pensara que él pudiera quererlo, a pesar de lo que había hecho.

No sentía arrepentimiento, Hikaru.

Y si no lo sentía, Yabu no veía porque él tuviera que hacerlo.

No había nada para que arrepentirse.

Pasó despacio las manos en la garganta de Hikaru, rozándolo apenas, antes de apretar el agarre.

“Ko...” susurró el menor con el poco aliento que las manos de Yabu le consentían, mirándolo al salirse los ojos, como si no entendiera lo que le estaba pasando, ni la razón.

“Cállate.” siseó Yabu, apretando más fuerte, dejándose guiar por la rabia, por el pensamiento de Kei, de esa muerte sin sentido, de la locura que había animado a Hikaru a hacer algo así, la misma locura que ahora vivía en él.

“¿Cómo murió?” preguntó, soltando el agarre lo bastante para que pudiera responder.

“Le... le apuñalé.” jadeó Hikaru, en la vana tentativa de respirar.

“¿Cuántas veces?” preguntó todavía, mientras la imagen del cadáver de Kei seguía atormentándolo, haciéndose más y más detallada, más definida en su mente.

“Tres… cuatro veces... no lo sé, Kota, ¡déjame ir! ¡Yo te quiero!” lo suplicó, pero las manos de Yabu se apretaron de vuelta en su garganta, esta vez seguro que no pudiera respirar.

“Yo no te quiero, Hikaru. Para la eternidad, yo voy a querer sólo a Kei.” siseó, unos segundos antes que el menor cerrara los ojos, antes que dejara de rebelarse, que su cuerpo dejara de reaccionar.

Se quedó allí unos segundos antes de alejarse, sin tener éxito de dejar de mirarlo.

Había muerto.

Había muerto, y lo había matado él.

La imagen de Kei estaba todavía vívida en su mente.

No había nada para que arrepentirse.

Se levantó del diván, y en ese momento de reojo vio el borde de la camiseta de Hikaru levantado.

Se salió los ojos, acercándose.

La levantó toda, para descubrir una venda, aparentemente puesta de manera precipitada.

Cuando la desplazó, encontró una herida todavía fresca, larga, aunque no muy profunda.

Frunció el entrecejo, pero no tuvo ni el tiempo de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, cuando oyó su móvil vibrar.

Se agachó para cogerlo, como un autómata, contestando y llevándoselo a la oreja.

“¿Ko? ¿Pasó algo, por qué me llamaste?”

Hubo un momento de silencio.

“_…¿¡Kei?!” _


End file.
